Spirit Force Shadow Lords: OneChanbara ZII Chaos
by Ace Neptune
Summary: Ace and his friends find themselves on an alternate earth and find undead spirits causing havoc across the globe. It's up to them along with newcomers Guy, Kagura, Saaya, Aya, and Saki to free key areas across the globe from the undead and stop Evangeline.
1. Chapter 1

The Beginning

Since ancient times,

the Vampiric Clan and Baneful Bloodline

have been locked in a vicious battle for supremacy.

Much blood has been spilled in the name of this war,

and the fighting has continued well into the modern era.

Kagura and Saaya are schoolgirl sisters raised together by the Vampiric Clan,

and rank among their strongest warriors.

Aya and Saki are assassin sisters descended from the Baneful Blood,

And represent their Lineage with esteem.

Now, these four girls will join forces with a group of heroes on a journey, unlike anything they ever saw.


	2. Chapter 2

Bloodthirsty Reform

As our group exited the portal Ace's outfit went into a big change. He had a long white scarf around his neck with both ends flowing behind him.

He had his robes tied around his waist, A black short sleeved shirt, Two yellow bandanas one each tied around his biceps, his engineer goggles on top of his head, Black shorts, and Brown combat boots.

Breidablik has evolved as well and has taken the form of a Grimoire with Seven Circles representing the elements on it two of which are faded out, and the only ones currently glowing are Fire, Ice, Earth, Thunder, Water, and Light signifying that the Eidolons representing those elements have been obtained.

The Nephilim summoner and his friends looked around the area trying to figure out where they are. A new ally has joined them as well when they were traveling between worlds.

Guy Cecil, a young swordsman who served under House Fabre. He now journey's alongside Ace to find a way back home.

"Where are we, Ace?" Guy asked as he looked around.

"I'm not sure but it looks like some kind of Romanian church." Ace said until he turned to Hisako who was holding her head in pain. "Hisako what's wrong?'

"(Evil Spirits rose from the dead taking the form of corpses.)" Hisako said as she stopped holding her head.

"L-like z-zombies?" Mari asked shaking a bit scared.

"It seems that way. Be ready to defend yourselves." Jago said.

"Aaaaaaahhhhh!" A girl screamed in pain.

"Someone's in trouble, let's go!" Ace said as he and the others ran to the source of the sound.

They find the source and saw a girl in a school outfit on the ground wounded alongside a girl with long pigtails in a gothic dress standing on the other side looking at another girl wielding a huge spiked sword. Ace couldn't get a clear look at her face because she had some kind of metal mask on her face.

The pigtailed girl noticed Ace and the others and had a surprised look on her face.

"What the hell?! Where'd you guys come from?!" The girl demanded as she dodged a slash from the metal faced girl.

"We'll explain later, right now it looks like you could use a hand." Ace said as he and his friends went to help until something jumped out of the center of the square.

Ace and the girl looked up to see some kind of beastwoman carrying a girl wearing a cowboy hat, a furry scarf around her neck in a bikini.

"WOOO!" The Cowgirl screamed holding onto the beastwoman.

"YAAAAHOOOO!" The beastwoman yelled in excitement.

"Sis! ...And Kagura?!" The pigtailed girl called out in both relief and shock to the pair.

They then landed on the ground as the beastwoman known as Kagura quickly ran over to the wounded girl.

"Whoa! Saaya! You okay?!" Kagura asked the girl known as Saaya but there was no response. "You did this? Now you DIE!" Kagura said as she pointed at the masked girl.

"Looks like you really gave my sis the runaround. Time to return the favor!" The Cowgirl known as Aya said before she noticed Ace and the others. "And it seems we have company most likely friend but that can wait. Saki! Give some of your blood to Saaya!" Aya said to the girl known as Saki.

"Huh? You really wanna partner up with these guys?!" Saki said with an irritated look on her face as she looked at Saaya.

Saki was then seen being bit by Saaya as she drank her blood like some kind of vampire.

"Don't get...carried...away! No!" Saki yelled as she pushed Saaya off of her and nearly fell to the ground but was luckily caught by Aya.

Then a purple aura sparked around Saaya as she screamed in pain on the ground.

"Sis...Sis! What…?" Saaya said in pain as Kagura crouched over her.

"Saaya! Keep it together!" Kagura said to Saaya.

"Saaya to huh?" Aya said as she held Saki.

Saaya then screamed in pain as she stood up and a flash of light occured. As the light dissipated the group looks to see Saaya's appearance changed.

(Onechanbara-Ichiban wa me)

"Incredible!" Ace said in amazement.

"This power is unlike anything I've ever felt, what are these two girls?" Jago asked sensing the power coming from the transformed sisters.

"Wasn't I...knocked back?" The girl known as Saaya asked herself as she turned to the three girls. "Huh? Sis? Aya? What's…? What...am I…?" She asked the girls and then herself as she noticed her appearance changed.

"A vampiric, but with Baneful Blood…?" Saki weakly said confused.

"Lookin' good Saaya!" Kagura said as she walked up to Saaya. "Now what do you say we kick some ass with our new friends?" She asked as she looked to Ace and the others. "It's Showtime!" She said in Japanese as several undead spirits appeared around them.

"Let's go, everyone!" Ace yelled as he and the others charged in to help out the four girls.

" **Angelic Ascent!** " Ace shouted as he sprouted angel wings and took to sky bringing a couple of undead with him as he did a spin slash in the air slicing them in half.

" **Endouken!** " Jago shouted firing a fireball at another group completely burning them.

" **Tempest!** " Guy shouted doing a vertical spin slash in the air slicing a few more of them in half.

"Awesome!" Kagura said in Japanese as she and Saaya fought the masked woman dealing a lot of damage to her.

The masked woman then ran away and in her place came some kind of monster that looked kinda like a dog. It had one eye, sharp claws, and a tail with an eye and a mind of its own.

"What the hell is that?" Ace asked looking at the creature.

"A hellhound. It was originally created by an evil vampire but it seems someone decided to bring." Aya explained as she threw a couple of knives at some zombies hitting them in the head.

"Alright leave it to me! Hellfire!" Ace shouted as he charged at the hellhound and summoned his gauntlets and greaves. " **Get ready for this! It's over! Final Fury!** " He shouted as he dealt a barrage of punches and kicks and fired a meteor strike at it finishing it off as he landed on the ground.

Ace then looked around the square to see all of the undead dissolving as he and the others walked over to the girls as they heard the sound of a chopper approaching and saw a military airplane fly over to them as they heard a voice call out to them.

"Sorry, I'm late! You four okay?! Come on, hop aboard with those people!" The female voice shouted as we all got on the plane.

"You all okay?" The woman asked everyone.

"Yeah we're fine, thank you miss…" Ace trailed off not knowing who the woman's name is.

"My name is Anna and who are you?" Anna asked Ace.

"My name is Ace Neptune, leader of Spirit Force." Ace said as he introduced himself to the five girls.

"A pleasure now allow me to explain the situation." Anna said to the four girls. "You're obviously aware of all the strange happenings. But while you were separated...there were more. Japan, the United States, even China… The entire world started getting overrun with undead spirits." She said as Ace and his friends widened their eyes in shock.

"You've got to be kidding me, the whole world is overrun with the things?" Mari asked freaking out before she was bonked on the head with Stoj's frying pan.

"Unfortunately yes. Which is why I must ask for you and your friends' help. Ace, will you all help the girls bring the world back under control?" Anna asked Ace as he thought about it.

"You can count on us Ma'am but which area should we go to?" Ace asked Anna.

"Five countries in particular have seen the most devastating fallout. You can tackle them in any order. The Five countries are Japan, China, Dubai, Peru, and Los Angeles." Anna said explaining which countries were the hotspots.

"We should head to Japan first, that's one of my best friends' home despite it being an alternate earth." Ace said as Anna flew the group to Japan.

As the group flew to Japan. Ace took out his communicator and decided to contact one of the others.

"David? Hope? Jexi? Can any of you hear me?" Ace asked through the communicator trying to get a response from one of his friends.

"Huh? Ace, is that you?" Sectonia asked on the other line.

"Lady Sectonia? I'm glad I got through to you. How are you?" Ace asked.

"Very well, all things considered. We're in the middle of a nature expedition. Heh, literally." Sectonia said.

"Really? Well we've got a big problem over here." Ace said grimly. "We landed on some kind of alternate Earth and it's being attacked by undead spirits. There are five countries that suffered greatly. So we're heading to Japan first." He said.

"Undead spirits? I've been getting nightmares about one in particular, but I don't think you don't need to worry about running into her." Sectonia said.

"Who, Sadira?" Ace asked.

"No. Though, she would still be on the warpath for you on the event she gets freed. I'm talking about...my past self." Sectonia said.

"Oh, you mean the heartless that took the form of your old body. Are you gonna be ok?" Ace asked worried.

"Yes. Thanks for your concern. Deep down, I knew it was going to happen eventually." Sectonia said.

"You all are my best friends. Of course I would be concerned. Also if the time does come for you to face yourself, think about all the people you met and cared about you including David." Ace said as he smiled sincerely.

"I will. Thanks for the pep talk. I really needed that." Sectonia said.

"Of course. Oh, I'm nearing Japan. I'll contact you later. Give everyone my regards." Ace said.

"I will. Be careful out there." Sectonia said.

"Thank you. Bye." Ace said turning off the communicator as he and the others readied their gear and he looked at his pendant clutching it tightly.


	3. Chapter 3

Division of the Rotting Soul

(Onechanbara ZII Chaos-Bounty Hunters)

The team made it to Japan as Kagura looked around the pier with an annoyed look on her face.

"Can you believe we're back here, again?" Kagura asked Saaya who was behind her.

"Just promise me, Sis, that you won't pull any more stunts like that?" Saaya asked Kagura.

"What was it that Kagura did, Saaya?" Ace asked.

"She jumped off the plane and nearly killed herself because her parachute failed." Saaya explained.

"Yeah, in other words, no showboating!" Aya said walking past the three as Kagura made a face behind her back and stuck out her tongue while waving her fingers.

"Can't let these undead freaks act like they own the place." Saki said crossing her arms.

"Then let's get started and tear these bastards apart!" Fefnir said pumping his fist out.

The group started their trek across the pier when a barrier block their path as several undead spirits popped out.

"I can swab the pier with these losers by myself you know. Ain't a goddamn all of us gotta be here." Kagura said confidently as she slashed at a few undead with her trick daggers.

"Is she always this foulmouthed Saaya?" Ace whispered to Saaya as he slammed a few undead with Gaia's Wrath.

"You have no idea Ace." Saaya replied as she mowed through a few undead with her chainsaw. "Also that's the kind of talk that can get you in trouble sis." She said to Kagura as she swung her mace at a few more undead.

"Work's for me. Ever since Kagura drank my blood. I haven't been quite myself. So what do you say we all leave the undead hunting up to her and go have us some fun in Chinatown?" Aya said as she sliced through some undead with her twin katanas.

"That's a great idea, Aya! I've been really hungry myself, ever since I got tapped dry by ol' Tits McGee here." Saki said looking at Saaya as she slammed down a few more undead.

"Come on! Not you guys too!" Saaya said shocked by their behavior.

"Let's worry about celebrating later after we deal with the problem." Ace said slicing through a couple undead with his sword as the barrier went down and they continue down the peer before a barrier blocks them again and a new type of undead appears It was very tall it's body was blue while it's head and limbs were a dark yellow.

"Feel like I've seen these things before, a long time ago…" Aya said as she looked at the new undead spirit.

"They don't have any weapons, but there is definitely something off about them." Saaya said worryingly.

Ace chopped off a limb on one of them and noticed it was growing back as his eyes widened in shock. "These things can regenerate! Take them down quickly or we'll be here all day dealing with them!" Ace shouted to the others as he used a new skill he recently learned. "Hassou Tobi!" He yelled as he slashed the monster from eight directions causing flames to erupt from the slash marks completely destroying it.

"On the Hunt!" Maya shouted as she activated her ultimate by throwing Temperance and Vengeance at one of them magically slicing through it knocking it to the ground with the daggers directly under its neck as Maya jumped on the Zombie causing the daggers to stab through its neck killing it instantly as the daggers flew back to her.

" **ULTIMATE** "

" **Prepare yourself for a blinding storm! Brilliant Overlord!** " Guy shouted launching multiple sword beams and stopped for a few seconds then launched a few more trapping the rest in an electric sphere. "Never fight a battle you can't win." He said as he sheathed his sword causing the sphere to explode.

The group finally made it to the end of the pier as a giant mutant jumped out of the water. It had multiple arms on its body and multiple faces going straight down its body. While the head on top roared the skull looked at the group which easily frightened Mari and Stoj. Ace used Breidablik to scan it and saw its name was Hekatonkail he also sensed a familiar power in it too.

" _An Eidolon Soul?! How?!_ " Ace thought to himself shocked an undead mutant had an Eidolon soul.

"So you're the boss of this place, huh?" Saki asked looking at Hekatonkail. "Sorry to say, but you won't be for much longer…" She said as some of the group charged at it while the rest held the undead grunts back.

"*whistle* Yowza, I've heard of growth spurts, but this takes the cake!" Kagura said surprised by how big monster is. "What the hell does this thing eat, mountains?!" She asked as she dodged an attack from the monster and threw her boomerang at it.

Roy charged at it and charged Durandal with Fire and unleashed the attack stunning the monster. Ace then approached the dazed monster and kicked the skull face up and jumped onto its waist sticking his sword in it as he ran around bisecting it in half.

The group thought it was dead but they were surprised that both the bottom and top half were still moving around.

"Oh come on!" Al shouted in annoyance as she sliced an undead grunt in half.

"I'll go for its legs, Jago go for upper half!" Ace said as he went after the legs.

"Understood." Jago said as he ran after the upper half of the monster.

Jago jumped down in front of the monsters path in a battle ready stance. "Sorry, but I'm afraid your path ends here." Jago said before he unleashed his ultimate by slashing at the monster multiple times and jumped high into the air firing a huge endouken blast completely disintegrating it. He looked at where the monster disintegrated and shook his head in disappointment.

Meanwhile

Ace managed to catch up to the legs and instantly finished it off by slicing it down the middle. Everyone then regrouped as Ace saw a Golden Brown Soul appear and take the appearance of a tall robotic humanoids with multiple arms on its upper body covering it's face a bit.

"I am Hecatoncheir, my Gaian Salvo shall obliterate those who seek to harm you, call upon me when you need me most Child of the Feymarch." Hecatoncheir said before he faded into the orb and flew into Ace as the military quadcopter arrived and picked the group up.

Ace was sitting down while he activated his communicator to contact the others as the group flew to Los Angeles. "Hello? Is anyone there?" He asked through the communicator.

"Connor here. That you, kid?" A familiar bounty hunter in his own right asked on the other end.

"Connor? Hey it's so good to hear from you. How've you been?" Ace asked one of his best friends.

"Kinda in the middle of tracking down giant beasts. But other than that, I'm okay." Connor said.

"Huh, that's funny, me and the others dealt with a giant undead mutant in an alternate Japan." Ace said as he laughed. "Also it had an Eidolon soul inside it for some reason." He said.

"Good for you to grab it. Hey, this is a perfect time to call. I've been wondering about these pendants you gave us. They light up in different spots when we bond with our teammates like yours, right? What about the second part?" Connor asked.

"I transferred some of my power into them. while they allow you to bond with your teammates you'll be able to use a unique attack based on your friends abilities." Ace explained. "By the way, do you know anything about undead spirits?" He asked.

"Nah, That ain't my thing. You want options on the Undead, I got just the guy. Hey, Takeshi! Can ya to talk to Ace for a sec about the Undead? You are a master on the dark arts, right?" Connor asked.

"I guess I can, but that will depend on what spirits he's talking about." Takeshi said.

"Basically when we first arrived on this alternate earth, Hisako held her head in pain and told us that undead spirits rose from the earth and took the forms of corpses, these things are way different from the terrors in Valentia." Ace said with a grim expression.

"Rising from the earth?" Takeshi asked. "That's usually the sign of a necromancer."

"You might be right, whenever these things appear, some kind of red circle appears and the spirits come out in the shape of zombies, werewolves and vampires." Ace said. "But the thing about that is, the werewolves and vampires are zombified." He said with a grim expression once again.

"Red circles? It's just as I thought. Someone is summoning them there." Takeshi said. "The most viable way to clear them is to take out the summoner."

"But we don't even know where he or she is, but right now we're trying bring the countries that suffered the most damage back under control. We already freed Japan so we're heading to LA next." Ace said.

"LA? I heard from Jesse that the traffic there is the worst ever, but overrun by demons, it'll probably be even worse. Keep doing what you're doing, and you might get some more clues." Takeshi said.

"Don't forget this is an alternate earth I'm on. And thanks for the info, tell everyone I said Hi. By the way we have nine days left till Gargos arrives on Jago's Earth." Ace said.

"I know you've got what it takes to beat him. Give him hell for us." Takeshi said.

"You got it, Takeshi." Ace said as he saw his pendant glow a silver color. "I'll contact you guys again after LA. Bye." He said turning off the communicator as he and the others arrived at LA.


	4. Chapter 4

Beautiful Corpses

(Onechanbara ZII Chaos- Abnormal Journey.)

The group finally made it to LA and Aya suggested they take a quick break by the beach. The girls some from Ace's team and the four were lounging on beach chairs.

Meanwhile Ace was looking out to the ocean with a thoughtful expression as he clutched his pendant tightly and was only wearing swim trunks showing a tattoo symbol of the Nephilim and the Feymarch on his back.

Stoj was building a sandcastle with Leviathan, Harpuia and Phantom were on a building surveying the area, Azura was dancing, Roy was sword practicing, Jago was meditating, Fefnir was firing multiple buster shots out to the ocean, and Guy was swimming in the ocean in his swimsuit costume.

"*sigh* Maybe I should leave the undead spirit hunting to the others…and just keep on sunbathing right here." Aya said to herself as she had her arms behind her back and layed on the chair.

"Come on, Aya! Be serious! I only came along because you said it would be a quick rest break…" Saki said to Aya before taking the same pose as her.

"It doesn't seem like it because you've been relaxing a lot since we got here." Al said to Saki as she laid on her frontside on the chair.

"Y-You're not going to flake out on us too, are you, Sis…?" Saaya asked Kagura nervously but saw that she was sleeping.

"Seems she took Aya's advice well." Mari said reading a book.

"Just so you guys know...I'm hearing all of this. Get moving!" Anna said through the groups ear comms.

"Okay, okay. I will be ready in a moment." Kagura said sleepily in broken Japanese as she gave a thumbs up.

"Alright. Break times over, everyone. Let's get out of these swimsuits and scope the area." Ace said to everyone as they went to change into their normal clothes.

The group decided to start their search on a blockaded street as they headed to the boardwalk.

"All right. Some undead spirits have been discovered sliced and smashed up by the shore. I haven't received any intel about other hunters...but there definitely seems to be someone out there in this same line of work." Anna explained as the group fought some undead spirits.

"Got it. We'll check it out once we get rid of these guys." Ace said to Anna as he gestured to the undead spirits before splitting one in half.

After the group killed a few undead spirits, a huge one appeared and bull rushed through the abandoned cars towards the group.

Ace opened Breidablik and scanned the new enemy and saw its name was Gigas.

Ace summoned Hellfire and dealt heavy hits stunning it giving Saaya a chance to saw one of its arms off.

Jago charged in as well dealing multiple punches and kicks stunning it once again which allowed Aya to slice its other arm off finishing it.

The group headed to the boardwalk and were trapped again.

"Ooh! Been a while since our last beach trip, huh, Saki?" Aya asked her sister as she threw a couple of knives at the spirits.

"Come to think of it, I'm not sure I've ever gone swimming with you, Aya." Saki realized as she performed a slamdown on one of the spirits.

"Can't swim too well, myself, on o' account of these flotation devices I got. Heh...ow!" Kagura said referring to her you know what before she was bonked on the head by Stoj.

"TMI Kagura, TMI." Ace said using Gaia's Wrath on a couple of undead spirits.

"Too well"? When did you learn to swim at all? I didn't think you ever had…" Saaya said as Kagura grew a shocked face.

"Saaya!" Kagura said trying to shush her sister.

The barrier went down as the group finally made it to the beach to see two undead schoolgirls drenched in blood with weird red marks surrounded by undead spirits. The tall one was holding a chain and spiked ball while the short one had triple bladed claws.

Ace quickly scanned them and saw what their names were. The tall one was Sayaka and the short one was Anzu.

"I wonder how much torment THEY'LL be able to withstand? Heheh…" Sayaka asked Anzu as she laugh creepily.

"Tee-hee! Finally, sister, we've found ourselves some real playmates! Especially that one with the naginata!" Anzu said to Sayaka as they took a battle stance while she looked at Hisako.

"Wait a minute… Aren't you two…? No it can't be…" Aya said to herself as Ace looked at her.

"You've dealt with these two before Aya?" Ace asked slicing an undead spirit in half.

"Yeah it was during the first two undead spirit incidents." Aya said dodging Sayaka's ball chain.

"They're drenched in blood." Saaya said looking at the two undead girls.

"Guess now we know who's been horning in on our biz. Don't seem like they're keen on teamin' up though." Kagura said dodging Anzu's claw swipes.

"No kidding. I wonder who summoned them this time…" Saki said as she launched a couple of sonic sword waves at Anzu.

"Probably the one who caused all this." Ace said as he dealt a couple of Spear thrusts with Judgement Bolt on Anzu.

Saki managed to stun Anzu as Maya went in for the kill and unleashed her ultimate instantly killing her.

" **ULTIMATE** "

Then Anzu was stunned by Ace as he and Aya decided to finish her off. Aya attempted to attack her but Anzu quickly recovered and jumped over about to attack but Aya quickly dodged and kicked her in the solar plexus sending her flying. Anzu quickly got back up and looked around failing to realize Ace was behind her as he dealt the finishing blow.

" **Hassou Tobi!** " Ace yelled as he sliced through Anzu in eight directions in the air causing the flames to disintegrate her.

The team regrouped as they saw three orbs appear before them, the middle was a normal red, the right was water blue, and the left was yellow as they took forms of girls in armor based on insects of varying sizes. The middle was tall with red armor resembling a praying mantis, the right had blue armor and was round and short and resembled a ladybug, and the one on the left had yellow armor and resembled a wasp.

"We are the Magus Sisters, I'm Sandy and these are my sisters Cindy and Mindy. Call upon us and we'll make sure our Delta Attack beats your foe to a pulp." The one in the middle said as she introduced the girls on her left and right before they all turned back into orbs and flew into Ace as the Quadcopter arrived.

"Ace was currently sitting down in the hangar once again as they headed to Peru and decided to contact his friends again.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" Ace asked through the communicator.

"Loud and clear. What's going on?" Kokoro asked.

"Hello, Lady Kokoro. It's good to hear from someone of my fathers species." Ace said to the female dragon.

"You're making me blush more than Blazer." Kokoro said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. By the way how are things with you guys?" Ace asked.

"Pretty well. We've reached an icy landscape to face the beast there. I'm not down there, thank god." Kokoro said.

"Because your element is fire?" Ace asked.

"No, because dragons are reptiles and therefore get sluggish in cold temperatures, at least as far as I've heard." Kokoro said.

"But aren't lizards cold blooded even though they're reptiles?" Ace asked.

"Yeah, but dragons prefer volcanic climates." Kokoro said.

"Yeah, that's true. Also I just realized something." Ace said as he widened his eyes in realization.

"What would that be?" Kokoro asked.

"I haven't seen one of the agents of UltraTech since I got here." Ace said. "Maybe they're busy dealing with Gargos's mimics that Orchid told me about." He said.

"Maybe…" Kokoro said.

"Things have been pretty hectic since me and my team arrived on this alternate earth." Ace said. "There have been a bunch of undead spirits roaming around and we're currently bringing back the countries that suffered the most under control, so far we helped LA and Japan now we're heading to Peru." He said as he looked to see his teammates sleeping.

"You seem to be doing well, so I won't keep you any longer." Kokoro said.

"It's alright I'm glad that I'm able to chat with you guys. Tell everyone I said Hi." Ace said as he saw his pendant glowed a fiery orange on one of the spots and turned off the communicator.


	5. Chapter 5

The Great Wings Awaken

(Onechanbara ZII Chaos-Fundamental Paradox)

Shortly after the group landed on the mountains of Peru, Kagura landed somewhere else as Saaya called out to her.

"Siiiis! Where are you?!" Saaya called out for her sister as Ace noticed Saki was missing as well.

"Aya, where's your sister?" Ace asked the cowgirl as he looked around for Saki.

"Ace is right, Saki isn't here either!" Aya said with worry as the group heard a thump and looked to see Kagura landing on a ledge of one of the mountains.

"Come out, come out, wherever you assholes are!" Kagura called out to the hidden undead tauntingly.

"Sis! It's really dangerous to be up there! You might Fall!" Saaya called out worriedly for her sister as she waved down to us.

"No problem, Saaya. I'm just scopin' the area up here for any sign of enemies." Kagura reassured in broken Japanese as she surveyed the area.

"This is no time to be playing around." Aya said as she shook her head.

"She's right you know, because might I remind you we have to stop the spirits from reaching the village below." Ace called out to Kagura as he noticed Saki on a ledge higher above Kagura.

"Ayaaaaa! I've got an even better vantage point! I can see EVERYTHING!" Saki yelled as she waved her arms above her head.

Kagura jumped up to her and lost her balance trying to get up there.

"Nyeeeeh eeh eeeeh…." Kagura said waving her arms around trying to regain her balance before grabbing her arms.

"This can't be good." Ace muttered as he sweatdropped.

"H-Hey! The hell you doing?!" Saki demanded before they both fell off the ledge.

"YEEEAAAAAAAAAAGH…!" Both Saki and Kagura screamed until they hit the ground as the group flinched and looked away.

"Sis…" Saaya said exhaustedly.

"Oooh, that's gonna leave a mark." Ace said as he walked away with his teammates.

"*sigh* This does not bode well for us." Aya said walking away as well with Saaya looking to her leaving as Kagura and Saki were shown in the same position. Saki and Kagura had their back and arms flat on the ground in opposite directions while their legs were in the air while Kagura's right leg twitched.

"Okay. The Locals have indicated that these ruins are a hotspot for undead spirits." Anna said through the groups comms.

"...Lousy bastards sendin' us on a high-altitude hike now…" Saki said annoyed at the undead spirits sending the group this high before tearing one of their arms.

"Like Ace said, we gotta stop 'em before they reach the village down below." Aya said as she summoned copies of her knives in the air and launched them towards a few of the undead spirits.

"O-kay! Let's drop off our bags and head out!" Kagura said before spinning her trick daggers around a group of enemies.

"Let's head to the temple that's further on ahead, I think the one leading this attack is over there somewhere." Ace said firing Diamond Dust at a couple of enemies freezing them and breaking the ice completely shattering both it and the undead spirits.

"Talk about breaking the ice." Guy said as he used Sword Rain Alpha on one of the spirits.

The barrier went down and the group continued on until a creature walked towards them blocking their way as it screeched. It two wings on both sides top and bottom. Spikes on its head, and birdlike claws. Ace analyzed it and it was identified as Quetzalcoatl.

"A flying enemy, huh? Our weapons ain't gonna help much for that." Kagura said as she dodges one of its corkscrew attacks.

"Anyone who can use a ranged attack try to stun it and bring it down!" Ace called out to the others as the Four Guardians immediately went into action. Harpuia took to the skies as he called down lightning bolts on the monster, electrifying it. Then Phantom hopped on his shuriken as it flew above the creature giving him the chance to throw kunais at it while Leviathan swam up to it and thrust it three times with her halberd. Fefnir finished the job by summoning his other buster gauntlet and repeatedly fired from them underneath the creature finally stunning it.

Kagura and Saaya dashed towards as they cut off two wings each as Ace began the final blow as his eyes glowed water blue as a silhouette of Siren appeared and turned into a trident as Ace took aim and fired three lasers at it finishing it off.

The group finally made it to the temple as a huge humanoid type dragon holding an axe landed on the ground shaking it a bit. Ace analyzed it and saw it was known Basalmudora and found it was a weapon created by the Vampirics to destroy the Baneful Bloodline.

"...! It's massive." Saki said shocked by the size of the monster.

"I had no idea our enemy would be so big!" Saaya said surprised as well.

"Stay sharp, if we let our guard down at all, this thing could squish us flat." Aya warned.

"Please! Who do you think you're talking?" Kagura asked confidently dodging the monsters foot.

"Well, you know what they say, the bigger they are…" Ace trailed off performing an axe kick on it's head.

"The harder they fall!" Fefnir finished as he uppercutted it.

This gave Saki a chance while it was stunned as she managed to cut the creatures' wings but it was still able to jump pretty High.

"Not this time!" Ace yelled as his eyes glowed three colors as the silhouettes of Cindy, Sandy, and Mindy appeared and turned into three different weapons. Cindy was a Water Elemental Bazooka, Sandy was a pair of retractable bladed gauntlets, and Mindy was a rapid-fire crossbow.

"Ace began by firing Passado at the monster knocking it down, He then changed to Camisade and fired it knocking the creatures head off, and finished with Razzia as he threw the blades from it at the head stabbing it as it pulled himself towards it finishing the job with his sword.

Then a black soul appeared as it took the form of a humanoid demon with huge wings.

"My name is Diablo, may my powers of darkness punish those of the sinned." Diablo said before turning back into an orb and flew into Ace as the group headed back to the plane.

Ace decided to contact his friends again.

"Ace Neptune here, who's available?" Ace asked through the communicator.

"Hey, how's it goin?" Natsu said on the comm.

"Hey Natsu! How's one of my favorite dragon slayers?" Ace asked

"Just won a bobsleigh race against a giant penguin." Natsu said. "And that makes four beasts beaten."

"I'm surprised you didn't get motion sickness, by the way what are these beasts you and the others talking about?" Ace asked.

"I did but Mayumi scared it outta me. And those beasts...they're literally the ones who control the forces of nature in the Nature Universe. We've faced a tiger, horned lizard, eagle and penguin." Natsu said.

"Hmm, I just dealt with a giant humanoid dragon in Peru here, and now I have a total of five souls from this world." Ace said.

"No way! A dragon! That's awesome! Though I've beaten down more of them than you have." Natsu said.

"You know I'm not making a competition out of this, right?" Ace asked playfully. "And so far we brought three countries back under control so we're heading to China next."

"Good luck. And remember, if you lose, I win." Natsu said laughing as he hung up.

"Good to see he still has his playful attitude." Ace said as his pendant glowed a fiery orange when he contacted someone else.

"Ace Neptune here." Ace said through the communicator. "Is anyone there?"

"Not a lot of people. But ya got me." a western girls voice came.

"Gemini? Gemini Sunrise?" Ace asked.

"First time hearing my voice, huh? I'm set to go to the Fire Region for a little action. The cutdown of Jexi's group made some room for people. It was getting crowded here too." Gemini said.

"Good to hear you're doing well, how's Hope and the others?" Ace asked. "Also I met two samurai cowgirls on this world."

"Hopey's being Hopey, not that I would want him any other way. And samurai cowgirls? Is it okay if I speak with them?" Gemini asked.

"Uh sure, but be careful one of them can be foulmouthed." Ace warned. "Kagura! Aya! One of my friends wants to talk to you." He called out to the two samurai cowgirls as he handed them the communicator.

"Hello?" Kagura asked.

"Who's this?" Aya asked as well.

"Gemini Sunrise is the name. How do ya do, partners?" Gemini asked.

"Howdy, the names Kagura." Kagura said in a western accent.

"And I'm Aya howdy." Aya said introducing herself as well. "I'm guessing you're one of Ace's friends?"

"Well… not exactly. I am his friend, but we haven't spoke that much. See, up until now, our groups been a little, crowded. Jexi sent a few of his guys to help a friend of ours in her training, and now I finally feel like an actual person here. And to think someone like me is a bit hard to spot in a crowd. Lemme ask you two, is that a little hard to believe?" Gemini asked.

"In a way yeah, but the kid kicks ass and is pretty cool if you ask me." Kagura said.

"You know, if you two are getting pretty close to Ace, I should probably do the same with Hopey. I mean… heh, it's not like Shiny's got a complex life as it is right now. Maybe it's because he and Commander Ogami are related." Gemini said.

"Oooh, is this Shiny your crush?" Aya asked playfully.

"Wha?! Th...that's...how did…." Gemini said nervously.

"No need to be nervous. We won't tell a soul, hehe." Kagura said playfully as she laughed. "And we see Ace like a little brother we never had ever since we met."

"Oh… phew." Gemini said. "But you know, you two should help em out in his little fight with Gargos if you see him that way."

"Don't worry. Ace explained to us what happened and we'll help out after he helps us here." Aya said. "Also I see him blushing at that Guy Cecil person for some reason, I don't know why."

"I'm seeing signs of Kanji there." Gemini said.

"How so?" Ace said coming back.

"Oh, horseapples! Gotta go!" Gemini said hanging up.

"Huh... That was weird." Ace said to himself as he thanked the two samurai before contacting someone again as his pendant glowed Sunrise Orange. "Ace here, speak your mind." He said through the comm.

"Testing, testing." a voice much like Fernand's come out of the line.

"Fernand? Is that you?" Ace asked.

"Yes. Long story, and I'm still getting used to all of this technology." Fernand said.

"Hey did I say something to upset Gemini? Because as soon as I came back from talking to Guy she hung up." Ace said.

"Pay her no mind, she's been like this for Ogami as well." Fernand said.

"Ah I see, do you know anything about Jiangshi? Because I am heading to China next." Ace said.

"That's out of my field of expertise, but I know someone who could help with that." Fernand said. "Miss Hsien-ko, Miss Ming. He wants a word with you."

"Hello?" Ace asked.

"Ni Hao." Hsien-Ko said.

"Hello Hsien-ko and Ming, it's nice to speak to you for the first time." Ace said. "Fernand told me you are experts on the Jiangshi?"

"Because we are Jiangshi...technically." Ming said.

"Oh my apologies." Ace apologized. "It's just the report me and the others received from the attack on China says that Jiangshi with no free will are attacking the people on the mountains, and the one controlling them is known as Master Cho, do you know him?" He asked the two Jiangshi.

"Not really. I've never heard of any Master Cho. I normally work exorcising villages." Hsien-Ko said.

"And before I joined, I was a soldier for the Ginova Family." Ming said.

"I see, though what can you tell me about Jiangshi that have no free will?" Ace asked.

"Well… it'd be basically me without my sister keeping me controlled." Hisen-Ko said.

"I haven't experienced it myself, but losing free will is presumably a fate worse than death. Uh...guess undeath for us." Ming said.

"Yeah, and the ones we might encounter are fully zombie, like rotting skin, thirst for blood and all that, ugh." Ace said as he shivered.

"Ugh… Reminds me of Raptor. If I had married him like he keeps asking me to, you'll probably run into the aftermath." Hsien-ko said.

Ace thought about it before he widened his eyes and screamed. "Oh my God!" He screamed before he calmed down.

"Relax, it will never happen as long as he's locked up in the Universal Prison." Hsien-Ko said.

"You're right, thanks you two. Oh can you have Juvia contact me after my mission in China? I want to talk to her about something." Ace said.

"Um… Sure. We'll let her know." Ming said.

"I'm not asking her out. I just need advice for something, that's all." Ace reassured.

"Good, the last thing we need is the ships flooded on part of a misunderstanding. Good luck in China." Ming said.

"Thanks, after this, it's the desert in Dubai next." Ace said. "Oh I forgot to ask you, do you know the Magus Sisters?"

"Ugh… We remember them. Akane said that they were a nuisance to deal with their Delta Attack." Ming said.

"I see, well I'll talk to you later, until then." Ace said turning off the communicator as he saw his pendant glow a purplish blue and a bluish white.


	6. Chapter 6

4000 Denominations

(Onechanbara ZII Chaos-Temple of Masters)

The group finally arrived in the mountains of China as Saki looked around the area.

"Even this deep in the mountains, huh? They really are all over the world…" Saki said surprised how far the undead spirits spread across the globe.

"If they wanted to cause mass panic though, you'd think they'd pick someplace a little more populated. Picking a place like this to show up with no real roads or facilities, is probably just to keep us sadly it's working." Aya said walking up to her with her arms crossed.

"Best thing we can do right now is to deal with the undead spirit problem, and figure out whoever is behind these attacks." Ace said walking up to them as they all nodded their heads at each other.

"Well hey, at least it's got the right mood to it. You Know?" Kagura said as she popped in between the three of them and took the stance of a Jiangshi. "Somethin' like this could pop out at any moment." She said as she groaned like a zombie and hopped towards Saaya.

"Come on Sis! Cut it out!" Saaya said walking away quickly.

"Not gonna happen." Aya said following them.

"You never know." Saki said as a group of Jiangshi quickly hopped by her and Ace undetected as they quickly turned their heads behind them.

"You just...never know." Ace said as he and Saki followed the others as one of the Jiangshi hopped towards them. "Oh Shit!" He said quickly dodging a swipe from one of them.

"Bingo! See? You see?! Vvvvgh…" Kagura said as she groaned again while slicing one of them in half.

"Seriously, stop! Messing around like that could really get you hurt, Sis!" Saaya scolded her sister as she split another Jiangshi in half with her chainsaw.

"Me and Ace were right...We never knew! Damn…" Saki cursed failing to realize there were Jiangshi roaming while she tore off the upper body of one them.

"Damn…" Aya cursed as well.

"But now we know, so please calm yourselves." Azura said as they nodded their heads to her in thanks.

"The undead spirits here seem to have originated as temple monks. Unfortunately. Since this used to be a training ground for them, you can expect fierce resistance, stay sharp." Anna said through their comms.

"Roger. Hard to believe this can happen to people like that. We need to release them from their suffering right away." Saaya said as she launched a few magic missiles exploding on a few undead spirits.

"Got it, Here goes." Ace said as he began charging Final Judgement. "Charge Shot...Fire!" He shouted firing multiple beams of light killing off the rest of them.

"Kind of ironic that their holy training is just gonna make it harder for em' to die…" Kagura said as she summoned multiple mini magic circles from beneath the ground causing thousands of daggers to come flying out piercing through another group of spirits.

The group finally made it to the inner training grounds and their target waiting for them. He was wearing chinese clothing, beads around his neck, a hat with a rope, and his mouth was hidden but the group could see his eyes. Ace analyzed him and saw that he was Master Cho and found out he was unable to control undead spirits and they ended his life, but someone decided to bring him back.

"Oh ho ho!" He laughed as he had his thumbs in his ears and waved his fingers at the group before he took a battle stance.

"So...this is our kung-fu sorcerer, is it?" Saki said staring at Master Cho.

"I guess he's the one controlling all the Jiangshi." Saaya theorized cutting down a few Jiangshi the undead sorcerer summoned.

"He doesn't look strong as all that, but he's probably got something up his sleeve…" Aya said cutting down a few more.

Just when the group had Master Cho on the ropes he decided to summon 100 of them surrounding the group.

"Damn it!" Saki said backing away with Aya.

"Ooh boy." Kagura said as she and Saaya backed away as well.

"There's too many of them! What do we do?" Roy asked Ace holding a few of them at sword point.

"I'm not sure I…" Ace trailed off before he saw something which looked like a lance heading right for them.

The lance then hit a group of Jiangshi killing them as it exploded into flames.

"Huh?" Roy asked as he a red wyvern flying down to them with two figures riding it.

The one controlling the wyvern was adorned with red armor, had green eyes, short red hair, and a white scarf underneath the armor. The figure was shown to be female as she had an Ax in one hand and reins in the other. The person behind her was female as well, she wore a long pink dress, sandals, had a gold circlet in her hair in a ponytail and held a white tome.

"Halt foul creatures! I am Minerva, eldest princess of Macedon. Anyone who seeks to harm Lord Roy and his friends shall face the might of the Red Dragoon!" The one known as Minerva said throwing a large fireball at another group.

"And I am Linde, one of the Nobles of Hardin. with my tome Aura I shall use its magic to protect everyone." The girl known as Linde said firing three beams of Light at the last group completely vaporizing them.

"Now's our chance everyone, get him while he's in a panic!" Ace called out as he and Fefnir charged at Master Cho. Fefnir punched him in the face sending him flying then punched him again launching him into the air as Ace caught him with his sword and threw him to the ground splitting him in half.

The group met up and stood in front of the newcomers as they introduced themselves.

"It is good that we were able to arrive in time, I am Minerva one of the princesses of Macedon, and this is Linde one of my comrades who helped our comrade Marth." Minerva said as she introduced herself and Linded. "And it is good to see you again prince Roy."

"You as well Princess Minerva, what are you doing here by the way?" Roy asked the two.

"A mysterious force summoned us and asked to watch over the child of Feymarch and which of you is the child?" Minerva asked the group as they moved to different sides showing Ace.

"I am Milady it's an honor to meet you two." Ace said as he bowed to the two females.

"No need to be so formal young one, the honor is all ours. It brings me great joy to see a summoner as powerful as you so we ask you me we accompany you on your journey?" Minerva asked.

"Of course welcome to Spirit Force, Minerva and Linde!" Ace said happily as he shook their hands.

Later

The group was back on the plane while Minerva was riding her wyvern above it. Ace promised to talk to Juvia about something as he tried to contact her.

"Hello? Juvia?" Ace asked through the comm.

"Ace? What is it?" Juvia asked.

"Hey Juvia, I need some love advice." Ace said through the comm.

"Yes! First of all...how old is she and when is your wedding date?" Juvia asked.

"Um… It's a guy actually." Ace confessed as his cheeks burned.

"Oh Ace. You can do way better than that." Juvia said.

"What do you mean?" Ace asked confused.

"Wait, are you in love with him or finding someone for him?" Juvia asked.

"I have a crush on him but he doesn't know yet." Ace said. "I'm trying to think of the best way to confess to him, so I decided to call you since have good advice on falling in love since you like Gray."

"Yes but the love between me and my beloved is different from...this." Juvia said.

"That's true. So do you have any helpful tips?" Ace asked.

"Uh...just ...follow his every move and leave gifts?" she said.

"Um...Ok...thanks Juvia give everyone my regards." Ace said cutting off the connection. "Somehow I knew that was a bad idea." Ace said as he decided to contact someone else about his new teammates.

"Hello? Ace Neptune here." Ace said.

"Hello? Is this working right?" Rinea's voice let out.

"Princess Rinea?" Ace asked.

"Yes, it's me." Rinea said.

"Hello, it is nice to actually meet you, my name is Ace Neptune." Ace said as he introduced himself.

"A pleasure to meet you. I apologize that we couldn't have met under...better circumstances." Rinea said.

"Yes, I am truly sorry of what befell you and your beloved. But the good thing is, you were given a second chance alongside him." Ace said.

"Yes, Lady Leonora was very generous on the matter." Rinea said.

"That's good, also I would like to introduce you to two of my teammates. Lady Minerva, and Lady Linde please come here." Ace called out as Minerval brought her wyvern in and walked over with Linde.

"Greetings Rinea, I am Minerva eldest princess of Macedon." Minerva introduced herself.

"And I am Linde a noble of Hardin, it's nice to meet you." Linde said introducing herself as well.

"Minerva and Linde? I've… I've heard legends about you." Rinea said.

"Truly?" Minerva asked.

"Yes. You two once fought alongside The Hero-King Marth, correct?" Rinea asked.

"Indeed, it is good to speak to someone who knows of our reputation." Minerva said smiling.

"The tales of the Hero-King and his comrades were spread all across the land. There's barely a single person in our worlds that doesn't know about them." Rinea said.

"Interesting, so you must know of other legendary heroes as well?" Linde asked.

"Yes, all of which were proud warriors in their lands' hour of need." Rinea said.

"Like me?" Roy asked walking up to Minerva and Linde.

"Oh, yes. Very much." Rinea said. "Though, I've heard from Fernand that you're all in the middle of a demon excursion mission."

"Undead Spirits but demonic all the same, Dubai is the only hotspot left to clear we don't know what will happen after." Ace said. "Whoever is behind this is going straight to hell for harming innocent people."

"Words I tend to hear from a certain demon hunter." Rinea said.

"David." Ace said. "Also it was good to talk to you, were approaching the deserts of Dubai soon so give everyone my regards." Ace said.

"I will. It was a pleasure to talk to such esteemed warriors." Rinea said.

"The honor is all ours Lady Rinea, until we cross paths and meet." Minerva said as she got back on her wyvern and took flight.

"See you later, I hope we meet." Linde said going to sit down to read aura.

"Until we speak again." Ace said cutting the connection as his pendant glowed a snow white color.


	7. Chapter 7

Dust Dancing Earth King

(Onechanbara ZII Chaos- Seek the Treasure)

The group was trekking through the desert as some of them were exhausted by the heat a bit."It's hotter in the desert than I ever imagined it would be." Saaya said wiping her forehead. "And the sandstorms are just awf- Aah! Sand in my eye!" She was unable to finish before she screamed rubbing her eye.

"Why would they show up in a hellish wasteland like this, anyway? The undead have terrible taste!" Saki complained because of undead spirits roaming in the desert.

"Probably because some kind of Undead Mutant is here and is controlling them." Ace said walking up to the two as he handed them water bottles and they thanked him.

"*sigh* This sand's got my hair all dry and crackly… And I'm so thirsty…I just want to get this over with...and take a SHOWER!" Aya whined before she was handed a water bottle by Ace. "Thank you."

"Heh. Even without any water, I can just hydrate myself with blood. So do your worst desert!" Kagura said confidently. "You with me, Aya?" She asked the Baneful Cowgirl.

"Keep talking big like that and I'll run you through just to shut you up." Aya said threateningly as Saki cracked her knuckles.

"Ooh! Scary!" Kagura said sarcastically as she walked away.

"You want to borrow Stoj's frying pan when we're done here?" Ace asked Aya.

"By all means yes. And thanks for the water." Aya said as she was given Stoj's frying pan and followed Kagura.

"My intel says this whole area is prone to regular sandstorms. If you get too close to one, you'll be sucked in, so stay timing your movements so you can slip by when the wind dies down." Anna advised the group as they trudged through the desert.

"Roger that! Out here, I guess even nature itself can be your enemy." Saaya said.

"No worries, Saaya. Whatever happens, happens! It's all in the attitude." Kagura reassured her sister.

"Dumbass. This is serious. We're in a place with no landmarks." Saki reprimanded Kagura before Ace tapped her shoulder and turned to him as he pointed to a few pyramids with an are-you-serious look. "Oh."

"Being in the desert reminds me of the time where I first met and fought Zero." Fefnir said as he dashed through the sand.

The group hurried on through the desert and and manage to weave through the sandstorms as they came across a huge crater. As soon as they jumped in a huge humanoid mutant appeared before them. He had the legs of a scorpion, the body of a human with a hat that had a ponytail on it, and held twin scimitars. Ace analyzed it and saw its name was Abdul and found out he used to be a member of the Baneful Bloodline, and was able to survive the harsh desert climate due to his strong body.

"A scorpion? That's just great. It's hard enough to find our footing as it is." Aya said annoyed.

"Heh. Thing's got a weird fashion sense. Weeeeeird stuff…" Kagura said.

"Well it is the appropriate clothing for this country so it would make sense if any of us find it weird." Ace said throwing Judgement Bolt at it stunning it.

Harpuia took advantage as Abdul tried to attack him as he blocked his swords with his own and knocked him back as he flew towards him and cut his front legs clean off but the creature was still able to move using his swords as crutches.

"Alright that's it you're going down!" Fefnir shouted as he fired a barrage of buster shots at it stunning it again giving Fefnir, Ace and the other three guardians a chance to finish it off.

"One for the money…"Fefnir started as he punched Abdul in the face.

"Two for the show…" Leviathan said stabbing one of its eyes.

"Three to get ready…" Phantom said pinning it's remaining legs as Harpuia cut them off.

"And here we go!" Ace said as his eyes glowed Twilight as a silhouette of Bahamut appeared and turned into a BFG. It was a gunblade with a laser installed. Ace took aim fired a huge laser composed of magic energy at Abdul finishing it off.

The group returned to the Plane as Anna immediately contacted them.

"I just received a report that Vlan Castle, which should be in ruins, has been spotted fully intact." Anna said shocking the four girls.

"Intact?! But, we leveled that place! How?!" Aya demanded shocked.

"I'm not sure, but it's probably safe to assume it's related in some way to the undead spirit situation." Anna said.

"Then I bet that's where we'll find the one behind all this." Ace theorized as he walked away to contact the others.

"Tch… They're just fucking with our heads now." Kagura cursed annoyed.

Meanwhile, Ace was attempting to contact one of the others on the info he picked up.

"Ace Neptune here, I have some important info to share." Ace said through the communicator.

"I'm reading you Ace, this is Fiora, go ahead." Fiora answered.

"We finally located the mastermind behind these attacks." Ace said. "It's good to hear from you Fiora."

"Oh. Well, if you want to tell someone properly, I'm not one for info like that. But if you'd give me who it is, i can probably call someone else over familiar with someone like him or her." Fiora said.

"Well that's the thing, we don't even know the person's gender or name but we know their location." Ace said.

"So it's a mystery person, huh? I think I might know who's a good fit for this conversation. Zelos, I have Ace for you. You spied on someone, right?" Fiora said. "You could probably give Ace a little advice for dealing with unknown people."

"Sorry. Out of my area of expertise. However… Maybe someone who works from the shadows could be more help." Zelos said passing it to Maki.

"Maki here." Maki said.

"Hello Maki, this is Ace Neptune. Since you we're made an assassin, do you have any clues from your fabricated memories that dealt with the undead?" Ace asked.

"I don't think fabricated memories work like that." Maki said. "But… Assassins hardly trust people that don't show their face. They value trust above all else. So, it's best you utilize stealth and not make any sudden movements until you're absolutely sure you have your target."

"Right, thanks Maki." Ace said as a crimson red appeared on his pendant. "Hmm… Let's see if I can find out who the person is." He said as he activated his power from the bond he made with Futaba and pulled up a holoscreen of Vlan Castle as cybernetic linings appeared on his arms.

He hacked through and managed to find a heat signature and found it was a female but couldn't get anymore data on it.

"Damn! At least we know the mastermind is female." Ace said before he contacted Fiora again. "Fiora? You there?"

"Yeah?" Fiora asked. "Something you wanted to talk to me about Ace?"

"I was able to figure out the target's gender and location in the castle." Ace said.

"That's perfect. I'm glad you did, what gender is it?" Fiora asked.

"A woman. She's behind all this chaos." Ace said.

"And the location?" Fiora asked.

"She's in the throne room sitting there probably waiting for us." Ace said.

"Then you have to take action now. I didn't wait with Shulk back when we were fighting the Mechons. We took it right to them, and action is more versatile than patience." Fiora said.

"Right." Ace said before hearing the plane slow down. "We have arrived wish me luck and give everyone my regards." Ace said as he readied his gear before heading out.


	8. Chapter 8

Revival of the Master Vampire

(Onechanbara ZII Chaos- Arrogance)

"I've got a very bad feeling about this. Tread Lightly. You're all very skilled, but if you sense any imminent danger, get out." Anna warned as the group entered the castle and were immediately surrounded by undead spirits.

"Roooooger. But I gotta say, this is a great chance to show off how much stronger I've got since then." Kagura said as she performed a slash in the shape of a Z on a few spirits.

"Yeah, it's all pretty exciting. Will we face demons here? Snakes, maybe?" Aya asked as she spun around with both her katana's out.

"Just be glad David isn't here to hear you mention snakes." Ace said as he combined Judgement Bolt and Lunatic Voice into a dualspear and spun it around slicing a huge group of them in half.

After the group dealt with a few of them a large mutant flew down and landed on the ground in front of them as it screeched. Ace scanned it and saw it was known as a Jabberwock.

"A Jabberwock, huh? Kind of a pain, but this thing can't stand up to us as we are now." Aya said confidently as she used a lai strike on it.

"We struggled with it last time...but a lot's changed since then." Saaya said as she dodged a few lightning bolts it summoned from the ground.

"Heh. Your memory actin' up or somethin'? This thing's always been a pushover. We ain't even gonna break a sweat." Kagura said as she dropped kick its face knocking it down.

"Then let's take it down and hurry to the throne room." Ace said as he used Titan's strength and grabbed it's tail as he spun it around and threw it into the ceiling sending it flying. "Sayonara!" He said in Japanese as the group hurried to the throne room.

The group finally made it to the throne room as they stood in front of a woman sitting on the throne. She curled green hair, a long hoodless jacket with golden pauldrons on the shoulders, red fingerless gloves, and black greaves with gold plates on the knees.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my princesses and guests. My name is Evangeline. But you may call me Evange." The woman known as Evangeline said as she looked at the girls and Ace's group. "I figured introductions were in order...but I never anticipated they would transpire in a place like this." She said as she stood up holding a large curved sword.

"It's...not that sword-wielding zombie?" Saaya asked in confusion.

"Who are you? Why are you here? And furthermore-" Kagura asked as she pointed her sword at Evangeline.

"So many questions, Kagura, all in one breath! But my identity is not what weighs heaviest on your mind right now, is it?" Evange said as she put her hand up interrupting Kagura. "I hear you've been traveling the globe. How has that experience been for you? Haha…" She asked the group as she laughed.

"So what you're saying is, this was all your doing." Aya theorized.

"Kagura. Saaya. Aya. Saki. The Baneful Bloodline and the Vampiric Clan...Your kinds have been at war for hundreds of years, and yet here you are, fighting together, and with a summoner no less." Evange said as she looked at the girls then Ace. "Isn't that right, Ace Neptune?" She asked as Ace widened his eyes in realization.

"If you know my name then that means you must be working with Gargos." Ace said as he walked up and stood between Aya and Kagura with his sword drawn.

"Seems like you know a lot. And we'll make you tell us and Ace every word." Saki said as everyone took a battle ready stance.

"As you wish! We shall see if you have what it takes…" Evange said as she waved her sword in front of them.

(Onechanbara ZII Chaos-Fleshy Grim Reaper)

The group fought Evange and she barely lifted a finger almost as if she was messing with them. Both the group and Evange stopped as they stared at each other with the group exhausted and Evange barely tired.

"Fascinating… I'd expect the fun to end with your deaths, but what a miscalculation! You have been spared your fate, my princesses, and guests!" Evange said as she ran off.

"Hey wait! ...Dammit." Kagura cursed to herself.

"Don't worry we'll get another chance when we figure out where she went." Ace reassured as they headed back to the plane.


	9. Chapter 9

The Desired Fate

"Thanks to you all, the situation in each country is starting to improve. However…" Anna trailed off as the group had confused looks.

"However…?" Saaya asked.

"What's wrong?" Ace asked as well.

"Well...a few hours ago, a distress signal was received from the Z.P.F. headquarters in Los Angeles." Anna said as the group had shocked looks.

"A distress signal? Does that mean they're under attack?" Kagura asked.

"I'm afraid so. While you were out saving the world one country at a time, the enemy was targeting HQ." Anna said as Ace punched the wall.

"Dammit! If only I knew what they were plotting…we could've stopped it!" Ace said as he closed his eyes until he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see it was Guy.

"Don't worry Ace, it's not your fault none could've seen it coming so don't take all the blame." Guy reassured.

"Alright, thanks, Guy." Ace said as he blushed. "What about you, Anna? Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine. I wasn't working from the main office at the the people were..." Anna said.

"Alright we'll check it out and see if there are any survivors." Ace said as the plane headed to LA once again.

As soon as the group arrived at the Z.P.F. HQ they found it crawling with undead spirits.

"What the…?!" Aya said shocked by the number of undead spirits roaming around as the group heard a moaning sound.

Ace looked up to see the masked girl jumping down about to attack but the girls managed to dodge it.

"Dammit! You again?! You're really pissing me off!" Kagura said annoyed by the girl appearing again.

"Careful, Sis!" Saaya said before she screamed as the girl slashed at both her and Kagura.

"Eeek!" Saaya screamed.

"Aaagh!" Kagura screamed.

The girl then attacked Saki as she was sent flying and then attacked Aya.

"Damn you!" Ace yelled as he attempted to attack the girl as well before she slashed him across the face. "Aaaaaagh!" He screamed as he was knocked down to the ground.

"Ace!" Everyone said as his team grouped around him and saw he had a scar going from his neck to his right eye bleeding as Mari and Stoj started healing them.

"YOU...AAAAAAASSSS…!" Saki yelled as she charged at the girl before she was struck down again.

"Saki! Ace! How...DARE you…!" Aya yelled enraged at the girl for attacking her sister and Ace.

A light green aura surged around Aya as she held herself in pain.

"Hey, Aya! You all right?!" Kagura asked as she turned to Aya.

Meanwhile, Saki was clutching her head in pain as a blood red aura surged around her as Saaya looked at her worryingly.

"Saki!" Saaya said before the room was engulfed in a bright light and everyone saw the Baneful Sisters appearances have changed as well.

(Onechanbara ZII Chaos-Ichiban Wa Me)

"Aya and Saki are showing the same power level as Kagura and Saaya. Incredible!" Jago said in amazement as the masked girl ran away while dragging her sword in fear.

"You better run! Because when we catch you, you're gonna be in for a world of hurt!" Al shouted threateningly as she used Heaven Freeze on a group of spirits.

"*pant* *pant* ...This...is…" Aya breathed as she looked at her changed appearance.

"...Aya? Are you...all...right?" Saki asked her sister worried. "It's like...the Baneful have gone simpatico…or, no, maybe it's the Vampiric blood in our system? " She asked looking at her changed appearance.

"Saki! Now's not the time to worry about that! We need to focus on blowing these punks away!" Aya said pointing her sword at the undead spirits before looking at Ace." How's Ace doing?" She asked.

"Don't worry, Stoj and Mari managed to stop the bleeding." Ace reassured as he used his sword to stand up and walked up to the girls. "Hope you don't mind sitting out while me, Aya, and Saki take care of these freaks, Kagura?" Ace asked as his sword glowed with a white and black aura.

"Fine by me. Go get 'em." Kagura said to Ace as the trio took a fighting stance.

Aya and Saki mowed through one half of the undead spirits easily with their new forms while Ace used his Nephilim abilities to deal with the other half.

"Merciless Decapitation!" Ace shouted as a silhouette of Diablo appeared and turned into a Scythe as Ace used it to cut the spirits down.

Everyone eventually regrouped while Ace, Saki, and Aya were panting.

"*pant* *pant* I think that was the last of 'em." Aya said exhausted.

"Hell of a job you guys did. Kinda tempted to call you monsters yourselves. I bet you three versus us would be crazy..." Kagura said playfully.

"Don't even think about it." Ace said as he had a ticked off look on his face.

"Haha. Now that I've got the feel for it, that form is mine. I should be able to transform more easily next time around." Aya said as she laughed.

"Oho, you know just what a lady likes to hear! If these things keep gettin' in our way, though, we'll be here forever." Kagura said.

"Then let's go after that girl she's probably heading to the top of the building." Ace suggested as he and the others chased after the girl.

The group fought their way through the building and eventually made it to the top to see Evange with the girl next to her.

"So, the gang's all here. Two prideful clans and a group, striking a cautious truce...or...perhaps "cowardly" would be more fitting? Are you more afraid, now that she's attacked you? Haha…" Evanged asked as she laughed.

"I see. So it really is you behind all this. I don't know why you've been on our tails in the first place, but your luck ran out as soon as you made us your enemy!" Aya said.

"You're gonna pay for what you did to the people around the world, you witch!" Ace said as he pointed at Evange.

"Enemy? Witch? Hahaha! Ignorant Baneful and Summoner. Don't flatter yourself!" Evange said as she laughed.

"What do you mean by that?!" Saki demanded.

"Rrrrrg, that's enough talkin', already! She's the enemy, and we blow her away. That's all we gotta know!" Kagura said annoyed.

"I'll be leaving the rest in your hands." Evange said as she walked away and put her hand on the girl's shoulder before grabbing onto the choppers ladder.

"Hahaha. I'd love to play with you personally, but I am a busy woman. I simply don't have the time to be entertaining princesses and guests right now!" She said as she laughed while the chopper flew away.

"Wait!" Saaya yelled.

"Get back here!" Ace yelled as well before he saw the girl holding her head in pain and she transformed as well. "Her too?!"

"Tch...So you're the same as us, huh? I was hoping my intuition was wrong…" Aya said to herself.

"Sis, I think she might be...Miser-" Saki tried to tell her sister before being interrupted by Kagura.

"I don't give a shit who she is! I'm paying her back for this whole fuckin' mess!" Kagura said as she pulled out her swords.

"Here she comes, get ready!" Ace called out as everyone readied their weapons.

"Gaaaaaaaaaaah!" The girl screamed as she attacked relentlessly.

"Geh, what the hell's wrong with this chick?!" Kagura demanded before dodging a slash from the girl.

"She's serious now. We got a mountain of questions to ask both you and that woman, you know…" Aya said before dodging one of the girls extended sword strikes.

"But first you need a beatdown!" Ace said as he charged in and dealt a six hit combo stunning her.

Aya knocked the girl back with her sword hilt and grabbed her mask throwing her over to the other side of the ground as Saki charged and jumped up to the girl and punched her in the air knocking her down.

The girl dropped her sword as she walked to the ledge while turning back to normal and jumped off shocking everyone.

"Oh come on! You gotta be kiddin'!" Aya yelled.

"Wait! We still have so many questions!" Saki yelled trying to stop her.

"Come back here!" Ace yelled as he ran to the ledge trying to grab her but was too late and saw the mask come off the girl's face shocking both Aya and Saki.

"...Saki...Aya…" The girl muttered as she continued falling.

"Saki...Was that who I think it is?" Aya asked her sister.

"Yeah." Saki confirmed.

"We need to go after her." Aya said referring to Evange.

"Yeah, she needs to be stopped before more people get hurt." Ace said as he and his friends walked back to the chopper.

"...Okay." Saki muttered before following the others.

"We finally know the location of the puppetmaster behind this whole scheme. Her base is located northwest from here. It's a research facility on a remote island." Anna said through their comms.

"Sis, Ace, we have to stop her right away! If we don't, things could get even worse for everyone!" Saaya said to the two.

"Don't gotta ask me twice. Let's bust on in there!" Kagura said.

"Yeah, that bitch isn't gonna get away with this any longer!" Ace said as he readied his weapons and walked away to contact the others.

Ace pulled up a holoscreen as he decided to contact one of the Brave Adventurer's.

"Lady Sectonia? Shuichi? Are you there?" Ace asked as he looked at the fuzziness on the screen.

"Whew. Perfect timing. We were just about to set off for the last beast." Sectonia said.

"It's good to see you. Listen, I finally found the mastermind's location but after I go in I won't be able to contact you for awhile till were done." Ace said as he revealed the scar on his right eye.

"Oh my… What happened to your eye?!" Sectonia asked in shock.

"I got careless trying to help the girls and got hurt in the process." Ace said. "But Stoj and Mari managed to heal it but the scar still remains."

"These things do tend to happen, but damn…" Sectonia said.

"Please don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Ace reassured. "You all are here with me in my heart and soul giving me the strength to fight on."

"Just relax with that. We're not planning to die just yet." Sectonia said in a giggle. "But you're right. Even if we're apart, our hearts guide each other down our own paths."

"I'm glad I can call you and the others my family, Lady Sectonia." Ace said before he saw Breidablik glowing brightly. "What the?"

"Your gun! Something's happening!" Sectonia said.

Breidablik glowed as it changed into a sword in the shape of a key. The blade, guard and teeth were the gold and white designs of the Divine weapon. And the keychain was four colored orbs which were red, blue, green, and gray.

"Is this?" Ace trailed off.

"That's… A Keyblade!" Sectonia said.

"But H-how?" Ace asked as he looked at Breidablik's new form as he saw the screen switch to Shuichi.

"Huh? What's going on?" Shuichi asks as he came up.

"Look at Breidablik." Ace said as he showed the weapon's new form.

"A Keyblade? How is this possible?" Shuichi asked.

"I'm not really sure myself, maybe it's because of the resolve in my heart to help support and protect the people I care about." Ace said.

"That makes sense. Aqua did say that Keyblades react strongly to one's heart." Shuichi said.

"Yeah, well I'm going after the mastermind and won't be able to contact for a while, so tell everyone I'll contact them as soon as I can." Ace said as Breidablik disappeared in multiple colors the same as the orbs as the name 'Summoner's Oath' came to his mind before he headed into the facility.

"Good luck out there." Shuichi said as the transmission cut out.


	10. Chapter 10

Baneful Transformation,

Self Righteousness,

and Ground Zero

(Onechanbara ZII Chaos-Bloody Sabbath)

My intel suggests this facility was originally an organic research lab. I don't know exact details about what was studied within, but experiments in both brainwashing and cloning have been documented. Due to the thickness of the walls, however, I'm going to lose my signal with you in there. Good luck, and please...come back in one piece!" Anna said as the group entered the facility and began their infiltration.

"Don't worry about a thing. We'll wrap this up in no time!" Kagura confidently said.

"That's right. I'll do my best as well." Saaya said with confidence as well.

"Okay, let's do this thing!" Saki said.

"Let's give it everything we got!" Ace said.

"Time to show Evange what happens when you mess with Spirit Force!" Roy said.

"She has entered a fight she has no hope of winning." Azura said.

"See? We're good to go! Catch you later, Anna." Aya said.

The group delved further into the facility fighting through hordes of undead spirits and as soon as they went into a hallway the door that leads further in shut itself as a machine with three drills started to slowly move towards them.

"Tch! A trap.." Saki said.

"That drill! It's c-coming right at us!" Saaya said pointing at the machine.

"Calm down. There has to be a way to stop it." Aya said as Ace looked at the drills and an orb in the center.

"Anyone who can use a long range attack, concentrate fire on the drills and core!" Ace yelled as he summoned Final Judgement and began shooting at it along with Jago, Maya, Mari, Al, Aya, Leviathan, Fefnir, Harpuia, Phantom, and Kagura as they used their own long-range attacks and were able to destroy the machine and continued forward.

"We're out of range." Aya said getting static from her comm.

"*sigh* Gotta say, I do feel a little helpless here." Kagura said.

"We have to go in. Backup or no." Saaya said.

"We're here to help you every step of the way girls." Ace said to the four as they nodded their heads at him.

As they neared the final room they were ambushed by the various undead spirits they encountered and the two zombie schoolgirls they encountered in LA. The group fought valiantly and managed to defeat them all and entered the final room where they saw Evange waiting for them.

(Onechanbara ZII Chaos-Stand by Undefined)

"Well now, you all have come quite far...which must mean…" Evange trailed off impressed before being interrupted by Kagura.

"Means you're all that's left, bitch. You might as well just surrender." Kagura said as she glared at Evange.

"Your time has come. There is no escape." Saaya said glaring as well.

"It's over Evange your minions have been defeated and your the only one left, give up!" Ace said as he readied his sword.

"Hahaha! How quaint. Even with all your strength, your resolution is utterly blind, isn't it? You just take out the enemies you've been ordered to...You truly are sheep among sheeple." Evange said as she laughed.

"What would you know?! You have no idea who we are! No idea what we've gone through!" Saki said to Evange.

"You have no idea how many people we lost that were close to us, so stop acting like you know every damn thing!" Ace yelled at Evange.

"You're the ones without a clue. You understand nothing of the Banefuls, or the worlds true nature… Nothing!" Evange said.

"So what?! As long we protect the people we care about we don't care about knowing the world's true nature!" Ace countered.

"Tch. You've really lost it, you know that?" Aya said to Evange.

"...Rage at me if you must. Once my research is complete, the Banefuls and the Vampirics alike will be no more. It won't be long now. Soon, the world will be reborn into a paradise devoid of conflict." Evange said.

"But why?! We live our own lives, day by day. We make our own futures. There's not a soul out there who wants this! Not from you!" Saaya said.

"Hee hee. Are you worried I'm going to kill you? That's not my intention! You all have an important role to play in this brave new world!" Evange said as she laughed crazily.

"You're just tryin' to piss us off now! Everyone let's go!" Kagura said as everyone readied their weapons and charged at Evange.

"You will soon learn…..of your own inadequacies...and the power of your Creator!" Evange said. "Now then… Let's see what you all are made of!" She said as the battle began.

"Aya, you better not hold back on us!" Kagura said while slashing at Evange.

"Course not. What about you Ace?" Aya asked while throwing knives at Evange.

"She's going down! And we're gonna send her to Hell!" Ace yelled as he launched energy waves of Angelic and Demonic energy at Evange while Harpuia launched sonic booms at her and Leviathan fired mini torpedoes at her.

"We should help too, Saki!" Saaya said.

"Yeah. I don't give a crap about this remaking-the-world stuff...I just wanna kick her ass!" Saki said.

"Damn straight sister!" Fefnir said as the three of them repeatedly punched at Evange.

Jago charged in and unleashed his Ultra Combo on her giving no time for recovery as Maya did the same as she slashed at Evange with Temperance and Vengeance.

Then it was Azura and Roy's turn as Azura launched a wave of water at Evange and Roy unleashed his Final Smash on her leaving her in a daze.

Ace then dashed forward as he dealt the final blow Evange tried to attack but she got her sword knocked away as well as her gun when she attempted to shoot him and got sent flying as Minerva flew above her and impaled her with Hauteclaire.

She then walked back a bit after taking damage as a yellow aura flared around her.

"DAAAAAAMN YOOOOOOOOU..." She yelled as her appearance changed.

"Shit. Her too? I knew it…" Kagura muttered annoyed.

(Onechanbara ZII Chaos-Ichiban Wa Me)

"Why won't you understand? You too must desire a world without conflict!" Evange said pointing at the group.

"Sorry, but fake peace...doesn't do it for me." Saki said pointing her sword at Evange.

"And you should know by now that conflict is never ending no matter how much you try to stop it, you're a fool." Ace said as translucent forms of his Eidolon's weapon forms circled around him while his eyes glowed rainbow.

"We're going to put an end to this right now!" Aya said.

"Yes!" Saaya said pumping her fists in front of her chest.

"The twenty of us can do it!" Saki said as everyone readied for battle once again.

"This is it everyone, give it all you got!" Ace said as everyone charged.

"I've had enough of this. I don't need witnesses anymore. I can bring about this new world all on my own! Now die! Perish, and leave nothing behind!" Evange yelled in rage.

"First you're not gonna kill us, now you are? Make up your damned mind!" Aya said as she attacked Evange with her Twin Swords.

"If you can't make up your own mind you can just drop dead!" Ace said attacking with Hellfire and Diamond Dust.

"Yeah! When did we ever say we were going to be your witnesses in the first place?!" Kagura said as she did a Z slash.

"What you propose would throw the entire world into chaos. And for what?!" Saaya demanded as she spinned with her chainsaw.

"Baneful, Vampiric, Nephilim...It makes no difference. All that matters is killing you!" Saki yelled as she pounded on Evange leaving her stunned once again.

"It's over!" Ace shouted as he launched her into the air as Harpuia dashed through her in the air, Leviathan than appeared and then impaled her back into the ground with her halberd. Fefnir picked her up by the head and sent her flying allowing Phantom to throw his Shuriken at her allowing the girls to deal the final blow. Kagura summoned missiles and fired them at Evange, Saaya ground pounded and launched spikes towards her, Aya did a spin attack with her Katana, and Saki launched sword waves at her finishing her off.

Evange's body disappeared as it left behind a cherry blossom colored soul which took the form of a samurai who had a circle hat, a cloak on his shoulders, robes, and a mask with a dog next to him.

"I am Yojimbo, pay me and my sword shall become yours." Yojimbo said before he disappeared into the orb and flew into Ace.

"Is it...over…?" Kagura asked exhausted.

"I really thought I might be done for this time." Aya said.

"Heh. Not me. I could do this all day. I just can't get enough of it!" Kagura said confidently.

"Don't be like that, Sis!" Saaya reprimanded.

"...I guess this time around, it wasn't just Saaya savin' my bacon, huh?" Kagura asked as she looked at everyone. "Thank's a lot!" She said in broken Japanese as she turned away.

"Uh, Saaya? What does that mean?" Saki asked.

"Hmm. I think it's, "Let's be together forever." Saaya guessed.

"Wh-What?! No! Saaya?!" Kagura demanded in shock as she quickly turned around.

"She really has trouble saying what's in her heart, doesn't she? Not a thing like her dear, sweet sister!" Aya said.

"No doubt about it." Ace said. "Turns out she's a real softy under that rough exterior."

"You're...totally off the mark! All I said was "Thank you"! That's it!" Kagura said trying to deny it.

"You are welcome." Aya said in broken japanese.

"Heh. This hellhole feeling colder to anyone else?" Saki asked as Saaya laughed which got everyone laughing a bit.

"Yooooooou aaaasshoooooles!" Kagura said as she waved her arms around and stomped her feet before turning away again.

A few Hours later

The group met up with Anna in person and asked if she wanted to join them as their Operator in which she complied. The group then fixed up the plane they used and enabled it to travel between worlds. It was Silver, the blades were replaced by engines, it had lasers installed, and it was capable of holding up to a 100 people and everyone had their own rooms.

"What shall we call it Ace?" Azura asked as everyone looked at the remodeled airship.

"The Spirit Celsius. Now let's go, everyone, to the next adventure." Ace said as everyone hopped aboard and set sail on their next adventure unknowingly being watched by a mysterious figure.

"We'll reunite soon little brother, until then." The mysterious figure said as he left.


End file.
